Gone Crazy
by starfreak23
Summary: Written for the Crackfic bingo challange. 5 storys. R&R
1. Superheroes

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a story in… forever, I've been bombarded with homework and such, my computer is half broken, and I'm lazy when it comes to typing because I just can't do it right. So, without further ado….. Le story.

Superheroes

"What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Leonard McCoy demanded as he walked onto the bridge of the enterprise. Although, as surprising as the initial shock was, he had to suppress a laugh.

"Its superhero day, Bones. Sulu and Chekov's idea as a morale booster." The Capitan responded. He stood to face McCoy, only to reveal a 1940's Capitan America costume, complete with the shield.

Grinning, as opposed to laughing hysterically, the doctor teased "Ya should've told me, Jim, I would've come dressed for the occasion!" He glanced around the room to find everyone in costume. Scotty as Superman, Sulu as The flash, Chekov as…. Some Russian superhero? Uhura as Wonder Woman, and Spock as… he couldn't help but chuckle as he walked towards his friend and his blue spandex boots. Spock was sitting, as he seldom does, at his station. And even more unusual for the proper Vulcan, was slouched over his post, as if… as if he was embarrassed, which was too good for the good doctor to pass up. As he approached, Spock's costume became clearer than just red, blue, and white spandex suit. He discovered Spock was wearing a mask as well, pulled over his eyes but leaving his mouth and nose revealed.

"So, how's life for the amazing spider Vulcan?" McCoy teased.

Under his mask Spock rose an eyebrow. "Doctor I do not understand. I am Vulcan and, as you so love to point out, human. I have no arachnid DNA."

"Spock," the Capitan interrupted "ask him about your costume."

"Ah yes, the ca " Spock glanced over at the Capitan who gestured to his costume "… Capitan America, has informed me that you are the person I should inquire about my costume."

" Oh, he has ,has he?" the doctor asked " Well, Mr. Parker, you are Spiderman." Spock rose an eyebrow and was about to make an inquiry when the Capitan interrupted him.

"Spock, Spiderman was a 20th century superhero that was bitten by a radioactive spider and developed arachnid powers. Just about everyone knows that." The Capitan stated very proudly.

"Of course sair," Chekov butted in "is a Russian inwention!"

Spock's eyebrows rose and he muttered "Fascinating"


	2. Eyebrows Of DOOM!

Star Trek Crackfic Challenge #2: Eyebrows of Doom

My eyes open to the strange sight of a long shooting range, vaguely familiar to me only because I practiced there in the academy to practice long-range shooting. I focus hard on the horizon to make out two male figures, one slightly taller than the other but both wearing blue, Starfleet issue, uniform shirts. I realize who the two are when I make out the soft whisper if yelling in the distance

"Yes, Spock, the whole damn thing is illogical now will you just shoot the _damn_ _vase?" _one states.

"Actually, Doctor, the 'whole thing' as you have worded the phrase, is quite logical for it is logical to practice one's skill to…"

"Just. Shoot. The. VASE!"

Even from my distance I can make out Spock's face, clearly reading 'Fine!', as if he were a human teenager. He then swiftly turns toward the vase which is about 50 yards next to me… and raises an eyebrow. The raised eyebrow somehow sets off a reaction, causing it to explode with just enough power to knock me away a bit.

McCoy smiles evilly "Good! Very good….. Now… let's try that on a moving target shall we?" he croons while turning Spock to face… ME!

o_0

Capitan Kirk jerked up in his briefing chair from the 'not-so sweet' dream he was having. Straitening un his chair he recovers to look as if it never happened. Mr. Spock, the man giving the presentation, and sitting right in front of him, raises an eyebrow. At the first sign of this, the beloved Capitan yelped and dived under the table, earning a double-eyebrow raise from the Vulcan sitting across from him.

"Jim… are you ok?" Dr. Leonard McCoy asked suspiciously, obviously knowing that the Capitan was asleep during most of the briefing.

"No, Bones, I am NOT ok because Spock tried to kill me!" He called from under the table.

"With what Captin? 'Is look?" Mr. Scott interjected. "Well if looks _could_ kill Scotty…" the doctor responded.

"NO!" the Kirk yelled whilst jumping up from beneath the table "He's using his Eyebrows of Doom! I won't let him get me…" he made an 'X' Shape with his arms "not TODAY!" he continued as he ran from the room.

" I'll go get 'im" the doctor sighed as he ran after the Capitan.

"Until the Capitan can be recovered from his current state, I order this meeting adjourned." Spock spoke his first words since the incident.

o_0

Alone in the briefing room Spock glanced up at the computer and raised an eyebrow. The contraption exploded instantly, the doctor was right "If looks _could_ kill…". Too bad his power only worked on inurnment objects….


End file.
